


Movie Night

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 174Parings: Slight Jack, Henry x Reader, Hotch x ReaderRequest: @jkqueenly said:#107 is so us





	Movie Night

You were at Hotchs place where you were babysitting his son Jack and since Henry was sleeping over you had him a well. The three of you built a pillow fort in the living room and the boys were deciding what movie to watch.  
You were in the kitchen when Aaron came through the back door.  
“Hey handsome.” You smiled as you fished the popcorn for the boys from the microwave.  
“Hey (Y/N). How’s Jack and Henry?” He asks setting his stuff on the counter.  
“They’re fine. Pillow fort in the living room and they’re choosing a movie.”  
He smiles and kisses you. “You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in? The boys have their movie night we have ours?”  
You grin, “Sounds wonderful. Here you go finish getting them situated and I’ll make our popcorn.”  
Smiling Arron takes the bowl you gave him out to Jack and Henry. You get the popcorn made and two plastic cups for the Dr. Pepper. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
